The Data Management Core (DMC) has the responsibility to collaborate with research projects as well as Administrative Core in the management of their information System. The DMC is represented by a group of 3 computer engineers, 2 technicians, 1 Biostatistician and 1 Good Laboratory Practices specialist. The DMC will be involved with the research group since early stages protocols design. This starting phase will be concluded by a generation of a Standard Operating Procedure which describes in details the different project stages (Data collection, Data entry, Management of archived data and specimens, Support to Administrative Core). Based mainly on the SOP and following an appropriate plan the DMC will implement a Database Management System. Training sessions will be organized to all users for a smooth and efficient interaction with the system. During the implementation if the Data Management System the DMC is involved in the training of field and Lab partners as well as controlling the quality collected data. The DMC will also monitor the stream of data and control the execution of the SOP rules in term of archiving forms/storing specimens. The production of (limited) indicator of activity is also included. After the implementation of the Data Management System the DMC will sustain and enhance previous activities. New activities will include: data entry and validation of data coming from the field and assisting of Lab results data entry, Integration of spatial data, administrating the database, generation of outputs for advanced control, export data for further analysis.